The Accursed Devil
by deliccot
Summary: /Special for my baka Seme/ 'For the devil, when I open or close their eyes' .. "Panggil aku.."   AU. OOC. Pair: Maybe menyusul . Review please? Chapter 1 prologue


**Warning: **shounen-ai, AU, OOC, mungkin typo!

**Pairing: **Gaax? and ?xNaru or Maybe =_="

**Rate: **T? M? Maybe

**A/N: **Spesial untuk seme yang paling ku benci #PLAK

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

**Happy Reading!**

**.  
**

**[**for the devil when I open or close their eyes**]**

**.**

**the accursed devil**

**by**

**cHizu drarryo and Bi-kun  
**

* * *

Pemuda itu melangkah dalam diam. Tangan pucatnya terkedang memegang erat belati kecil yang disampirkan di pinggangnya, entah kenapa ia rasa dirinya saat ini dalam bahaya.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Dua mata jade miliknya menatap waspada pada segerombol pria yang kini menghadangnya.

"Ckckck, rupanya ada 'kecoa' yang berani datang kemari," ucap salah seorang pria berkumis tebal dan disusul gelak tawa beberapa orang lainnya.

Tanpa dihindari lagi, pergelutan antara Gaara melawan orang-orang itu terjadi. Belati kecil yang dibawanya tadi saat ini sudah sudah penuh dengan darah.

Namun, keadaan Gaara kini juga sudah memburuk. Tubuh pucatnya tergores dumana-mana, sepertinya rasa pusing juga menyerang kepalanya. Naas, tubuhnya ambruk.

Sebelum Gaara merasakan orang itu menghunuskan pedangnya ke tubuh pucat Gaara, ia melihat tiba-tiba orang-orang yang menyerangnya tumbang satu persatu, seakan rohnya diambil secara paksa oleh sesuatu.

"Kau masih hidup?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba sambil telunjuknya menyentuh kepala Gaara.

Pemuda berambut merah bata itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Setelah itu dilihatnya orang yang menolongnya mulai berdiri dan meninggalkannya yang masih tergeletak di tanah.

"Tanang saja, sebentar lagi polisi dan _ambulans_ akan datang," ucap orang yang menolongnya seakan bisa membaca pikiran Gaara.

Penolong putra dari Shabaku Corporation itu ternyata seorang gadis, mungkin lebih muda satu atau dua tahun dari Gaara. Ia memakai trench coat hitam dan topeng rubah yang menutupi separuh wajahnya seakan menambah kesan misterius pada gadis itu.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Gaara senbari berusaha untuk duduk.

Gadis itu kembali menoleh, sekilas terlihat senyuman manis miliknya.

"Panggil aku.."

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

_KRING KRING KRING_

Bunyi yang keluar dari jam weker berwarna _oranye_ itu membuat manusia yang tidur tepat di sampingnya terbangun.

Dengan malas, sang pemuda berambut pirang itu turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengucek kedua matanya pelan. Lingkaran hitam tampak jelas di bawah matanya.

"Sial, aku masih ngantuk!" teriaknya kesal, entah pada siapa.

Meski terus-terusan mengumpat tidak jelas, pada akhirnya ia melangkah ke kamar mandi dan segera memakai seragam sekolahnya.

Stelah mengalungkan tasnya di bahu, pemuda yang sering disapa Naruto itu mengambil sepeda dan mengayuhnya dengan cepat ke satu tujuan,

**Konoha Internasional School**.

* * *

Ruangan bernuansa modern itu kini mulai sepi, tak seperti beberapa saat sebelumnya.

Gaara yang terduduk di atas ranjang king size itu menatap ragu pada layar laptopnya. Terkadang jari-jari pucatnya mengetikkan sesuatu disana dengan lincah.

TOK TOK TOK

"Tuan muda Gaara, ini saya Matsuri," kata seseorang dari balik pintu bergagang dua itu.

"masuk," jawab sang empunya kamar dengan cepat. Pintu besar di kamar itu terbuka sedikit. Darisana muncul sosok gadis muda lengkap dengan beberapa berkas ditangan kirinya.

"Kau sudah menemukan informasi tentang 'dia'?" tanya Gaara langsung to the point.

"Iya Tuan." Matsuri segera menyerahkan berkas atau beberapa kertas ditangannya ke arah Gaara dengan cepat.

Pemuda itu langsung membaca kertas berisi info ditangannya. Setelah membaca sampai setengahnya, seringai Shabaku junior itu mengembang.

"Kalau begitu, suruh Sai mencari 'dia' dan bawa kemari," titah Gaara dan menyodorkan kembali kertas itu kepada Matsuri.

"Ba-baik! Akan saya lakukan secepat mungkin." Matsuri segera berjaaaalan cepat keluar dari kamar itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba perkataan 'Tuan Muda'nya itu membuatnya terhenti.

"Oh, suruh Sai untuk mengajak si Uchiha itu. 'Perburuan' kali ini sepertinya akan sedikit merepotkan."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Hai Mina!

Saya buat fic baru nih.. request dari Seme-ku yang aneh aka Bi-kun.

Gomen kalau alur nya rada aneh, ini saya ketik diwarnet lho.. (all: ga ada yang nanya!)

Ok. Siapakah 'gadis' misterius itu?

Adakah yang bisa nebak?

Oh, pair belum ditentukan, soalnya seme saya juga ga ngasik tau harus straighat atau yaoi.. jadi, adakah yang mau request?

Thanks buat semua orang yang mau baca fic-fic Chi, apalagi sampe ngeripiu. ^_^

Ehehe, jadi REVIEW PLEASE?


End file.
